Crabby
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: Pemarah pemilik hatiku. . . SHORT STORY/ CHANBAEK/YAOI/ MPREG/ BAEKHYUN CHANYEOL/ BAEKYEOL/ MPREG /
1. tayo

Chanyeol, seorang dokter kandungan dan anak. Entah apa motivasi dirinya ingin menjadi dokter itu. Membuat dirinya terkenal dirumah sakit Heart Seoul, khususnya bagi ibu-ibu dan carrier. Mereka setiap hari mengantri ingin di check up oleh dokter Park. Bahkan ada yang sampai berpura-pura mual gejala hamil lain agar diantar suami ke dokter Park, aslinya kalian bisa tahu sendiri, mereka tidak hamil.

Membuat Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala kecil mengingat kejadian-kejadian lucu yang ia dapat saat bekerja.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?!"

Suara penasaran sekaligus curiga suami cantiknya yang berbadan gendut, bukan gendut karena karena gemuk, tapi itu... hasil pengisian dari Chanyeol. Membuat suami cantiknya jadi memiliki perut seperti balon.

Chanyeol mendekati suaminya yang pemarah itu, "Kau datang, sayang." Ia memeluk pinggang menuntun suami munyilnya untuk duduk di sofa ruangan pribadinya.

Saat ini, pekerjaannya tengah di handle oleh asistennya. Jika itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, ia berikan tugas ini pada asisten cantiknya, Irene.

Baekhyun. Kekasih yang sudah menjadi suami bagi Chanyeol mereka berpacaran sejak masa kampus dulu. Baekhyun saat ini menjadi guru musik, yang banyak memujanya karena dia orang yang kalem dan baik bagi muridnya. Tapi, aslinya tidaklah demikian kawan.

"Aku cape, Chan. Seminggu lagi aku juga akan berhenti mengajar, seperti yang kau katakan, aku akan mengambil cuti." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang sudah berumur 5 bulan, Chanyeol ikut duduk disampingnya, sambil mengelus perut itu senang.

Ini adalah kehamilan pertama Baekhyun, dan ia berbangga hati bisa menjaga kekasihnya dan baru bisa ia nikmati seutuhnya saat mereka telah menikah. Ia bisa menaklukan kekasih galaknya menjadi lelaki yang menuntut, jika sudah diatas ranjang.

"Bagus kalo begitu, kau sungguh istri yang penurut ya." Ucapnya masih asyik mengusap.

Baekhyun mendecih, "Jangan salah sangka, aku melakukan ini karena bayiku!" Balasnya tidak ingin Chanyeol berbangga hati dan kege'eran karena ia menuruti keinginan Chanyeol semalam.

"Jika kau lupa, dia juga anakku." Goda Chanyeol, berbisik di telinga Barkhyun sensual.

Membuat Baekhyun menjauh karena geli, "Yasudah jagan seperti ini juga!"

Trelelet trelelet

Suara telepon berbunyi membuat Chanyeol bangkit mendekat kearah meja, "Hallo, irin. Ada apa?"

"Hallo, pak. Disini ada pasien yang akan segera melahirkan, ini lebih cepat dari waktu yang kita tentukan."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Baik, aku akan kesana 10 menit lagi." Baru saja ia memulai untuk menikmati istirahatnya bersama sang istri.

Ia menutup teleponnya, melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sudah menyilangkan lengan di dadanya sambil cemberut, tanda ia sudah bete.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, bersimpuh didepan Baekhyun, "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa seenaknya, ini pekerjaanku." Balas Chanyeol.

Membuat Bawkhyun mendengus, "Sana! Dan lihat apakah vaginanya lebih bagus dariku!!" Teriaknya kesal

"Baby, jangan marah please." Chanyeol mengerang kesal.

"Pergi.Chanyeol." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sabar, "Baiklah." Chanyeol bangkit untuk memulai tugas, ia akan mengurus ini lebih dahulu dan biarkan nanti saja ia di marahi habis-habisan.

...

Chanyeol disana berhadapan langsung dengan vagina pasien seperti biasa, pasien ini bernama Jisoo. Yang tengah mengerang kesakitan, Chanyeol hanya akan menyuruhnya 'mendorong', 'tarik nafas saat merasa kontraksi' dan begitulah seterusnya, dia juga memegang lutut pasien agar tetap terbuka tidak dikatup atau angkat, setelahnya digantikan oleh suster untuk memegang.

By the way, disana juga ada seorang suster dan asistennya, mereka akan menyeka keringat Chayeol dan pasien.

Wanita itu menjerit keras berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya sekuat tenaga dengan selamat, saat bayinya keluar. Chanyeol bawa sambil melihat jenis kelamin juga apakah bayi itu lengkap dan sehat. Dan setelahnya ia berikan pada suster, sambil ia mengatakan bahwa bayi jenis kelamin bayinya wanita dan sehat, membuat pasien mendesah haru sekaligus lega.

Setelahnya suster membersihkan bayi itu, membungkusnya dengan selembar kain saat di berikan pada dokter.

Chanyeol membuka maskernya, menerima bayi itu lalu ia serahkan pada pasien, menyimpan bayi merah itu di dada pasien yang kancingnya sudah dibuka oleh asistennya supaya bayi bisa mendapat asi.

"Terima kasih, dok. Aku harap dia mirip dengan anda yang tampan, pasti dia akan menjadi wanita cantik." Ujar jisoo, sang pasien yang mulai dibersihkan didaerah intimnya oleh suster bahkan sampai di jahit sedikit, karena selalu mengejan saat bayi tidak mengajak keluar.

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi itu, "sama-sama." Ucapnya, ia tidak masalah karena ini bukan yang pertama.

"Irene, kau bisa mengurus semua ini kan?" Tanyanya beralih ke asistennya yang sibuk menulis.

"Baik, pak." Balasnya Irene yang kembali sibuk.

Chanyeol menyukai asistennya ini, Irene sangat penurut dan pintar membuat Chanyeol merasa terbantu dalam pekerjaannya.

Ia keluar menuju ruangannya, bersiap diri mendapat amarah istrinya. Sebelumnya ia memberitahu keluarga wanita itu bahwasannya anak dan istri sudah lahir dengan sehat dan selamat.

Ia membuka pintu memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang bermain ponsel, lalu menyilangkan kembali tangannya angkuh saat ia memasuki ruang itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak lihat vagina sempit!!!" Mulainya bicara dengan urat.

Chanyeol hanya diam sambil berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun. Seperti biasa baik dirumah, di kantor atau dimanapun Baekhyun akan menggunakan alasan ini untuk memarahinya atau menyudutkannya. Menuduh ingin menjadi dokter kandungan, hanya ingin melihat vagina-vagina atau dubur wanita atau carrier.

Hal ini membuat Chanyeol mendesah sabar sekaligus kesal dan akan mengalah.

"Enak!lagi dan lagi dan lagi kau harus melihat vagina orang lain!! Enak hah??" Baekhyun marah, kesal bukan main.

Ia takut Chanyeol tergoda yang setiap harinya akan melihat vagina berbeda-beda didepan mata telanjangnya! Ia takut Chanyeol terpincut ke vagina yang sempit darinya. Baekhyun saat ini tidak bisa mengencangkan tubuhnya ke gym, karena ia tengah mengandung dan itu ditakutkan akan membahayakan anaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu itu sempit apa tidak, karena aku tidak memasukannya." Balas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang tidak memasuki penisnya kesana, ia seorang dokter. Ia hanya akan melihat untuk memeriksa dan meraba saja. Ia bukan orang cabul.

"Pergi ih!!!" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol semakin mendekat berusaha memeluk sambil berucap seperti itu.

"Aku lebih tertarik pada lubangmu, yang hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya. Dan sudah jelas bagaimana rasanya, keset." Ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerang pura-pura marah akan ucapan itu.

Melihat Baekhyun menahan senyum malunya, membuat Chanyeol semangat menggodanya,

"Aku ingin memakanmu disini, rawwww." Goda Chanyeol.

Jelas membuat Baekhyun berteriak takut dan berdiri menghindar sambil tertawa. Chanyeol ikut tertawa melihat kebahagiaan itu. Ia memeluk Baekhyun. Masih terkekeh.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan anak kita." Ujarnya memberitahu sambil mengusap kembali perut itu, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun menengadah, "Maaf ya, karena aku suka marah akhir-akhir ini." Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya itu.

"Sudah biasa. Itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Karena kau memang galak sejak dulu. Bahkan kau menendang hidungku sampai berdarah saat aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu yang nikmat." Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengenang saat dirinya hampir merusak kekasih hatinya.

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Itu karena kau mesum!"

"Tapi aku bersyukur. Aku bisa menjagamu sampai waktunya tepat. Dan aku sangat bangga bisa melihatmu begitu sexy dalam gairah, juga sangat berbangga hati saat tahu akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan kehormatanmu." Penjelasan itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bahas itu!!"

Tolak si kecil, enggan membicarakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya kalah. Ia paling malas berbicara mengenai hal memalukan mengenai dirinya.

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia berhasil menggoda suaminya ini. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati moment ini.

Amarah dalam hubungan itu biasa. Karena hubungan tanpa pertengkaran akan terasa hambar. Kadang cinta tidak muluk harus sesuatu yang bahagia, hubungan juga butuh warna baru untuk menyempurnakan... ehe

.

.

SHORT STORY

.

.

END


	2. hey

"Tolong pasang dengan benar, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengomel setelah meneker posisi photo USG yang baru saja di pasang suami jangkisnya, itu sungguh tidak menarik, menurut si orang hamil. Karena Chanyeol memasangnya sedikit miring.

"Apakah sudah?" Tanya Chanyeol pada suami di belakangnya.

Tangan kanan Baekhyun memegang perut bagian bawah saat merasakan pergerakan didalam sana. Baekhyun menuntun tangannya memberi usapan menenangkan bayi kembarnya.

Usia kehamilan Baekhyun saat ini sudah memasuki akhir. Makanya, Saat ini dirinya dan Chanyeol tengah mendekorasi kamar untuk kehadiran bayi-bayi kecil mereka.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol berdecak kesal, karena Baekhyun meminta seperti ini, seperti itu. Disana, lalu menggeleng mengatakan itu tidak pantas disana membuat Chanyeol harus melepas lalu memajang di tempat yang Baekhyun ingin, lagi.

Baekhyun yang tengah hamil seperti ini, menjadi lebih banyak berjalan-jalan walaupun sebentar. Itu perintah suaminya yang memang tahu karena seorang dokter kandungan.

Baekhyun tidak usah pergi ke dokter karena dirumahnya saja dia punya dokter kehamilan, kecuali untuk obat, Vitamin dan USG. Mereka tetap harus melakukannya di RS.

Baekhyun ingin melahirkan secara normal oleh suaminya itu, dia ingin menyaingi orang-orang yang pernah mengangkang didepan suaminya. Baekhyun harus terlihat sexy ketika melahirkan. Baekhyun selalu membuka google untuk membantu rencananya, tapi... yang dia cari tidak muncul dalam pencahariannya, malah yang muncul saran agar melahirkan baik dan benar, menjaga kandungan tetap sehat, itu terlalu biasa! Membuat Baekhyun mengerang kesal karena apa yang dia maksud tidak ada.

"Miring kekanan! Lihat makanya ish." Kembali dumel Baekhyun, sambil membuat kerutan didahinya, "Bagus seperti itu!!" Ucapan yang terdengar bangga membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

'Akhirnya siksaan ini berakhir.'

Siapa yang tidak akan lelah, sejak kepulangannya tugas dari Rumah Sakit Baekhyun langsung menyuruhnya memasang dua box bayi, lampu trumbl, dekorasi lain yang ketika itu semua dipasang harus menuruti kemauan Baekhyun, dan kemauannya selalu berubah-ubah. Itu yang membuat ingin menjenggut rambutnya sendiri agar terlepas.

Chanyeol mendekat pada suaminya yang tengah duduk disofa dengan tangan kanan yang tidak pernah meninggalkan perutnya, "Sayang, aku mandi dulu ya. Ini sudah set 9 malam." Chanyeol mengecup bibir suami yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ne, daddy." Suaranya di miripkan seperti anak kecil, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh, dia suka sisi Baekhyun yang lain seperti ini, "Terima kasih, Daddy~."

Walaupun Baekhyun itu super duper galak pada Chanyeol, tapi dia kadang bersikap manis ketika sesuatu yang Chanyeol kerjakan membuahkan kesenangan hati dan pikiran.

Chanyeol melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka yang terhubung dengan kamar anak. Meninggalkan Baekhyun menatap senang ruang kamar anaknya.

Baekhyun ikut keluar dari kamar bayi, menuruni tangga untuk minum, dia juga ingin ngemil sesuatu karena perutnya sejak tadi terasa mulas. Mengabaikan bagaimana tubuhnya sudah seperti balon.

Apalagi bagian pipi, perut yang sudah jelas dan paha yang semakin besar dan berisi. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mengeluh melihat tubuhnya yang sudah seperti badut, tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti makan. Karena, dia tidak boleh egois memikirkan kesenangannya semata, dia mesti mementingkan kedua buah hatinya.

Ketika mereka berhubungan badan, Baekhyun sesungguhnya malu dan merengek ingin menolak tapi ingin 'itu'. Dan Chanyeol sebagai suami sekaligus dokter selalu mengatakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih sexy saat berbadan dua.

'Apalagi hamil anakku' begitulah kata si caplang.

Dia juga mengatakan tentang kandungan sehat dan baik dan lain-lain supaya Baekhyun tidak minder lagi.

Chanyeol juga jadi memiliki hobbi baru ketika Baekhyun mengandung, dia jadi suka mengusap perutnya sayang sambil menggerakan penisnya, dia juga semakin gemas pada dada Baekhyun yang tampak besar tapi tidak sebesar milik wanita. Kata Chanyeol, dia harus membantu melancarkan asi untuk anak-anaknya makanya dia suka menghisap-hisap bergantian sampai Baekhyun crot.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang baekhyun tidak suka ketika hamil dan berhubungan badan. Chanyeol tidak akan mengizinkan Baekhyun duduk diatas perut sixpack itu atau bisa dinamakan Uke on Top untuk permainan mereka.

Baekhyun awalnya marah dan menangis mengira Chanyeol tidak suka melihat tubuh gajahnya diatas perutnya atau Chanyeol merasa berat karena tertindih olehnya. Tapi Chanyeol menenangkan dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anaknya karena bisa berakibat fatal jika mereka bercinta dalam posisi itu.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa perutnya mulas kembali, dia berpegangan pada meja dapur. Dia tengah menikmati cemilannya tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa perutnya sakit.

"ugh CHANYEOL!!' teriaknya saat sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ngh arghhhh sakitt!" Baekhyun mendongak berteriak, dia merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pahanya menuju kakinya.

"Hiks.. kenapa ini? Chanyeol!!!!" Teriaknya kesal karena suaminya tidak segera turun.

"Baekhyun! Oh astaga kau akan melahirkan!" Chanyeol sudah memakai baju santai berwarna hitam dan kolor balenciaga.

Chanyeol baru saja akan turun menghampiri suaminya, tapi yang dia lihat suaminya tengah mengerang kesakitan.

Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengendong tiga orang dalam satu tubuh itu. Dia segera ke halaman membuka pintu mobilnya menyandarkan Baekhyun di jok samping pengemudi.

"ARGHH SIALAN!! IINI SAKIT! AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU MINTA ANAK LAGI!!! KAU SAJA YANG HAMIL!! Huhuhu SAKITTTT!" Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas ketika Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil.

"Iyaa. Iyaaa tarik nafas sayang, dan tolong jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!" Pinta Chanyeol sambil berusaha membagi fokusnya.

...

"ARGHHHH SAKITTT... SIALAN KAU CHANYEOL!!!!"

Rencana Baekhyun yang akan menggeliat sexy didepan suaminya ketika melahirkan sirna sudah, boro-boro dia ingat rencana itu. Dia tengah kesakitan sekarang, mengangkang memperlihatkan penisnya yang tertidur dan lubang yang memerah berkedut-kedut. Bukan kedut nikmat tapi sakit!

Chanyeol sudah memakai semua perlengkapan, memakai baju sterile berwarna hijau bersama asisten yang dia pinta segera datang untuk menemaninya melahirkan istrinya.

Chanyeol yang memegang kedua lutut Baekhyun, dia memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang itu untuk mengetahui posisi bayi pertama.

"Dorong sayang!"

Baekhyun meremas sisian bantal mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya untuk mendorong, "GRHHHH AHHHH JANGAN HANYA MENYURUH ARGHHH!"

"Kamuh errrgghhh yang melahirkan saja nanti!! Errrghhhhh" Sudah tahu dia juga dari tadi mengejan malah terus di suruh mendorong, Baekhyun jadinya marah tidak jelas karena kesal pada suaminya.

Chanyeol memberi kode pada Irene, untuk memegang lutut suaminya agar tidak di katup.

Chanyeol pergi ke sisi Baekhyun, dia mengusap lalu mendorong perut itu pelan membantu mendorong, Baekhyun yang mendapati Chanyeol mendekat langsung mengejan mendorong bayinya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol, menangis kesakitan.

Dia mengigit bahu Chanyeol ketika perutnya berkontraksi.

"Arghhh.. sakit Baek!!!!" Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan, mencoba menjauhkan suami munyilnya. Ini pertama kalinya ada pasien yang menggigit dirinya, tentu saja Baekhyun berani padanya, diakan suaminya.

"Kamu tahu apa tentang sakit ini!! huhuhu mamaaaaa sakitttt erghhhhh!!" Baekhyun tergeletak lemas setelah mengejan sekuatnya, mencoba mengambil nafas di sela istirahat.

Chanyeol menyeka keringat Baekhyun, mengabaikan keringatnya sendiri, "Ketika kontraksi itu datang lagi. Kau mengejan dengan sekuat yang kamu bisa, oke? Demi bayi kita." Chanyeol melihat suaminya kasihan, padahal ada yang lebih parah dari ini dan harus melakukan operasi.

Tapi, Chanyeol saat ini melihat suaminya, mengerang menangis memperjuangkan buah hati mereka. Walaupun dengan racauan tidak jelas, Chanyeol ingin menangis melihatnya.

Chanyeol beralih ke bagian bawah Baekhyun, meminta Irene menyeka keringat Baekhyun yang di angguki Irene.

"Oke mulai!"

"ERGHHHHHH AHHH HIYAAAAAA."

Baekhyun mendorong, mengejankan sambil mengangkat dadanya mengenai perutnya. Dia terus mempertahankan itu membuat kepala bayinya terlihat.

"Iya sayang benar! Dia sudah terlihat!" Chanyeol langsung menarik bayi merah itu keluar saat sebagian dadanya. Membuat Baekhyun berbaring merasa lega.

Oaaaaa oaaaaaa oaaaaaaaaa

Chanyeol menatap bayinya haru, dia langsung memberikan anak pertamanya laki-lakinya pada asisten, untuk di bersihkan.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya, "Hei.. kau tidak boleh tertidur sayang. Si kecil sudah tidak sabar menyusul kakaknya."

Chanyeol mencoba membuat Baekhyun tersadar, Baekhyun membuka mata sayunya, mengangguk kecil.

Perutnya kembali beraksi.

Baekhyun mendorong tanpa tenaga, "Chan, lelah." Bisiknya, suaranya parau karena banyak berteriak.

Chanyeol mendekat, "Kau harus bisa sayang. Demi kita, demi anak-anak kita dan keluarga." Semangat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar walau sedikit.

"Errggghh ahhh Chan!" Baekhyun mendorong kembali sekuat yang dia miliki di sisa tenaganya, "Chanyeol fuck you!" Teriaknya marah dan..

Oaaaaa oaaaaa oaaaaa

Berhasil. Walaupun tangisannya tidak sekeras kakaknya tapi bayi kedua lebih berisi. Chanyeol bawa anak keduanya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki juga.

Chanyeol menyerahkan kembali bayinya pada Irene. Dia mendongak melihat Baekhyun yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dia mendekat untuk mencium dahi Baekhyun yang dipenuhi rambut lepek, wajahnya tampak lelah dan pucat.

"Makasih sayang. Makasih." Air mata kebahagiaan keluar. Akhirnya mereka memiliki pengikat kuat yang lain dalam pernikahan ini.

Chanyeol mulai membersihkan sendiri tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun yang penuh darah, lubang merah pekatnya menganga. Hasil dari keluar dua anaknya itu.

Dia menjahit anal Baekhyun yang sobek karena anaknya besar-besar, sedangkan lubang itu biasanya hanya dimasuki penis Chanyeol. Walaupun besar tidak sebesar anak-anaknya.

...

Baekhyun terduduk diatas brankar rumah sakit menggunakan pakaian rumah sakit, dia sudah bersih dan sudah sadar.

Para keluarga sudah menjenguk tadi pagi. Chanyeol juga sudah memberi nama bagi kedua anak laki-lakinya, Nama anak pertama Park Zoey dan kedua Park Loey.

Dia memainkan ponsel sambil menyusui anaknya di atas pangguan, Chanyeol yang menuntun suami kecilnya bagaimana memegang bayi tadi, sebelum ada tugas untuk mengecheck pasien lain.

Baekhyun saat ini tengah sibuk update tentang dua bayinya di SNS, dia tersenyum melihat komentar-komentar dari kakak kelas dulu, teman-temannya baik di kampus atau guru, ada juga murid yang yang dekat dengannya.

Send a picture of twins.

Caption: Welcome to the world, Twins.

Kyuguco: Aigoooo... twins sudah lahir!

Kim jongun: Waduhh... mirip sekali sama bapak bidan. Unggul ini si bapak pasti tahu cara buatnya biar mirip sama dia. Baek, aku mau belajar ke bapak bidan kkkk

Oseh: Saem, itu babynya? Kok lucu mirip aku.

Luhaenn: Baek, Kamu udah lahiran???! Aku ke Seoul besok! Jangan berikan bayi itu pada yang lain!.

Junki: Kalo dulu kamu jadi nikah sama aku, pasti sekarang kita sudah memiliki bayi bersama:)

ShinChangmin: Oh? Kamu benar nikah sama si Park, Baek? Sayang sekali. Tapi selamat:)

Seulgi: Pak Park, sudah lahiran? Aku sama guru lain akan menjenguk nanti sepulang sekolah yaa.

Show all comment

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat komentar-komentar itu, dia juga melihat mantan-mantan berkomentar disana. Kalau Chanyeol sampai tahu pasti ponsel miliknya akan Chanyeol sita karena Chanyeol itu type orang cemburuan.

Dulu memang pernah ada yang akan melamar, itu sesama guru tapi beda sekolah, dia Junki. Mereka bertemu di rapat-rapat guru sekecamatan. Junki dengan berani meminta nomornya, dan Chanyeol yang membalas pesannya.

Waktu itu, Junki sudah datang kerumah tapi Baekhyun menolak dengan cara yang sopan dan baik agar diterima dengan lapang dada bagi pihak Junki.

Dia sudah memiliki Chanyeol walaupun belum ke tahap yang lebih serius alias masih pacaran.

Mendengar Chanyeol di susul oleh oranglain, membuat Chanyeol marah dan dengan segera dia yang melamar sebagai kado untuk Baekhyun di ulangtahunnya. Membuat Baekhyun menjerit-jerit bahagia.

"Sudah melamunnya?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun kaget dan reflek memegang bayi di dadanya.

Baekhyun menyimpan ponselnya, lalu mendengus kesal, "Kenapa datang tiba-tiba sih, sana cuci tangan! Aku tahu kau sudah meraba lubang si uke ganjen alias si Ren!"

Dia tahu karena tadi saat dia sempat menanyakan kemana suaminya, dan Irene memberitahu.

Oaaaa oaaaa oaaa

Mendengar teriakan Baekhyun bayi satunya menangis membuat Chanyeol menggeleng kepala. Dia mendekat pada Zoey, memangkunya lalu menyerahkan pada Baekhyun yang sudah memperlihatkan dada yang lain untuk di santap Zoey.

"Kamu itu baru lahiran, tapi sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. Huhhh."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat apa yang ada didepannya, ia berjalan mendekat, menduduki kursi samping ranjang melihat Baekhyun tengah menyusui kedua buah hatinya sambil tersenyum manis menatap bayi-bayi imut itu.

"Kenapa kedua anakku mirip denganmu semua?!" Tanyanya dengan nada kesal tapi berbanding terbalik dengan bibirnya membentuk kurva keatas, tersenyum.

Chanyeol mencium dahi anak-anaknya, "Tentu saja. Mereka bibit unggul dari aku." Bisiknya didepan telinga Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir merah cerry itu.

Chanyeol juga menunduk melihat anak-anaknya yang menyusu, "Selamat menikmati bekas daddy, ya nak." Setelah itu dia tersenyum idiot.

Ucapan itu berhasil mendapat pelototan maut dari Baekhyun. "Sembarangan."

.

.

.

FIN

Ini cerita gajelas tapi gak nyangka pada suka. wkwk

sebenernya gada niatan buat bikin kagi. tapilagi kesel, laginmales ketik ff lain. aku harap kalian suka di waktu libur iniiii


End file.
